Wizards Will They Ever Learn?
by placid wind
Summary: My first fanfic! Yay! Maybe I'll get more reviews now :). Ok. A new princess shows up at Kazul's cave saying she has an ugent message. R/R please!!! *Chapter 4 up!* a/n- for some reason the whole chapter titles aren't showing up, but they're inside-_-'
1. In Which An Urgent Call Is Made and A St

Wizards... When Will They Ever Learn?  
  
Chapter One: In Which An Urgent Call Is Made and A Story Is Begun  
  
Princess Kashana of the Kingdom of Emiteaya stopped at the entrance to a cave. She noticed a sign at the mouth that stated, WELCOME TO THE CAVE OF THE DRAGON KING. Pull handle to ring bell. At the bottom, it said, ABSOLUTELY NO wizards, salespeople, or rescuers. This means YOU. Taking a deep breath, Princess Kashana pulled the handle.   
  
Oh, what is it now? yelled a frustrated female voice from the cave. A young woman walked out of the cave. She had the reddest hair of anyone Kashana had ever seen. What do you wa- what can I do for you? asked the red-haired woman.  
  
I am Princess Kashana of the Kingdom of Emiteaya. I wish to see King Kazul. It's extremely urgent. Kashana replied.  
  
The woman snorted. I am sure it is, your Highness, she said sarcastically. I am Shiara, Kazul's princess. Unfortunately, King Kazul can't see anyone at the moment. She is very busy right now. I'm sure you understand.  
  
Of course I understand, Princess Shiara. Kashana's voice on edge. I'm terribly sorry, but I must see King Kazul now. She started muttering under her breath.  
  
Uh-oh, thought Shiara. She stared over Princess Kashana's shoulder and pointed. At the same time a bolt of fire shot past Kashana's head, a huge gust of wind almost knocked Shiara over. Once the dust settled, Shiara saw that Kashana was gone, and then she heard footsteps running into the cave. Darn it! said Shiara and ran to stop the strange princess.   
  
Good, thought Kashana. Now, just to find King Kazul- Shiara yelled as she caught part of Kashana's dress. This made Kashana trip, and down came Shiara, still hanging on to her dress.  
  
What's going on out there? called another voice.   
  
Kazul! This says she really needs to see you. I told her you were busy, but- I do need to see you King Kazul! interrupted Kashana, struggling out of Shiara's hold. I am Princess Kashana of the Kingdom Emiteaya, and I really must talk to you. Please, only a few minutes of your time!  
  
asked Kazul, King of Dragons. Isn't that near the Enchanted Forest?  
  
Yes, your Majesty. I- Is this something concerning the Enchanted Forest? Kazul asked, putting Kashana's statement to an abrupt stop. I'm afraid so, your Majesty. Their Majesties, King Mendenbar and Queen Cimorene, and his Highness, Prince Daystar, sent me with an urgent message. It's wizards again.  
  
said Kazul and Shiara simultaneously. Then they both started out the mouth of the cave. Wait! You have to hear the whole story! This stopped them dead in their tracks.  
  
What story, Princess? Kazul asked sternly.  
  
This will take a minute. Please make yourselves comfortable. Kashana's reply was calm. As Kazul positioned her self on the floor, and Shiara settled herself on a rock, Kashana started her story. Well, I found out it was wizards when I was walking outside the Enchanted Forest...  
  
  
My first fan fic! I'm sooo excited! Sorry for the cliffhanger... I hate them, but they are fun to write! If you read this and like it, please review! But, please no flames! *begs* Even if one person likes this, I will update! But, you have to review so I know you read it! For further info, Author's Notes will be in line thingys. Like this |A/N... |  
  



	2. In Which Kashana Tells Her Story and A W

Yay! 8 reviews!!! I'm sooooo happy! Thanks to:  
**Kool Person**- Yeah, I know, my paragraphing wasn't very good, but I typed it sort of fast... I liked the magic part, too. You'll find out more about it in later chapters.  
**Princess Alanna Cooper**- No problem! Thanks for putting _me _on _your _"favorite author's" list!!!  
**zumamoonlight**- Thanks!!! Glad you liked it! But, then, if you didn't like it, why would you read and review!?  
**Himlaithiel**- Intrigued, huh? Well, that's good! Thanks for reviewing some of my poems!  
**Ailsa**- Ok! Ok! Here's more!!! Write fanfics all day long??? Don't think I could do that, even for a hundred reviews : )  
**A Rose By Any Other Name**- Thank you!!! I think that's the first "wow!" I've ever gotten! Yes, cliffhangers are fun! To write anyway! "Utmost evil!" lol!!!  
**Miriam**- An EFC fic just wouldn't be the same without the "In Which..." chappie titles!  
**Queen of the Enchanted Forest**- Thank you!!! I tried ASAP! Darn writers' block...  
Thanks to everyone again! On with the story!  
P.S.- If you like cute little poems, check out waterbaby. It's her first and so far only poem. Let's give her a boost and give reviews!!! She's on my fav authors list.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Princess Kashana and the plot. The rest belongs to Patricia C. Wrede, as you all know.**  
  
Wizards... When Will They Ever Learn?  
  
Chapter Two: In Which Kashana Tells Her Story and A Wizard Shows Up.**  
  
"Well, I found out it was wizards when I was walking outside the Enchanted Forest. Everything seemed normal, at least as normal as it can get around the Forest. I gave a woodcutter's son and a prince directions, and talked to a squirrel. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the edge of a robe disappear into the barrier of the Forest. This worried me because I hadn't seen anyone or anything in that spot before. So, I followed it. Once I passed through the barrier, I heard men's startled shouts. I looked and saw six tall men in robes with long beards carrying staffs. I knew they had to be wizards. One of them pointed at me with his staff, and the next thing I knew, I was dodging balls of flame. So, I called upon my magic-"  
  
"Magic?" interrupted Kazul.  
  
"Yes," replied Kashana. "I have Wind Magic, control over the wind."  
  
"Oh!" said a surprised Shiara. "Is that why I got wing blasted in my face back there?"  
  
"Yes. Sorry about that Princess Shiara, but I really need to see King Kazul."  
  
"That's okay, but I'm not a princess."  
  
"What? But you said you are Kazul's princess."  
  
"Later," said Kazul. "As you were saying, Princess."  
  
"Er, yes," was the confused reply. "I called upon my magic, and blew wind to knock them down. After that, they ran. Instead of following them, I decided to go to King Mendanbar and Queen Cimorene and tell them about the wizards.  
  
"When I arrived at the castle, their steward and temporary doorman Willin, refused to let me in since I denied him the justification of my unannounced call. We argued for some time, and I started to feel concerned. If I didn't see King Mendanbar or Queen Cimorene soon, I feared the wizards would do something drastic. I had no choice but to blast the poor elf with wind.  
  
"I ran past Willin into the castle. When I came into the parlor, Prince Daystar appeared right in front of me. I nearly fell on him! Then, some invisible force elevated me off the floor."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Who are you?" asked Prince Daystar, mildly angry.  
  
"Am I right at presuming that you are his Highness, Prince Daystar of the Enchanted Forest?" said Kashana properly.  
  
"Yes," answered Daystar cautiously.  
  
"Oh, good," Kashana sighed, relieved. "I really need to see King Mendanbar or Queen Cimorene. Immediately, please."  
  
"I am sorry," was the polite response. "But they are very busy, and I still don't know who you are."  
  
"What is going on down here?" bellowed an angry male voice.  
  
"Father, someone is here. She completely knockdown Willin to get in."  
  
King Mendanbar of the Enchanted Forest walked in.  
  
"King Mendanbar! I really must speak with you!"  
  
"What? Who's this, Daystar?" asked Mendanbar, puzzled.  
  
"I don't know, Father."  
  
"Well, for goodness' sake let her down!"  
  
Kashana was lowered slowly to the ground. She curtsied deeply. "Your Majesty, King Mendanbar of the Enchanted Forest. I am Princess Kashana of the Kingdom of Emiteaya, and I have come to you on the utmost urgency."  
  
"Emiteaya, huh?" said King Mendanbar. Kashana thought his words were much too casual. "Isn't that on the East side of border?"  
  
"Yes, your Majesty. But, please. If I could have a moment of your time, I-"  
  
"Mendenbar! You said you'd be right back up!" called a woman's voice. "We have a lot of work to do, and-who's this?" she asked when she saw Kashana.  
  
"Mother, this is Princess Kashana of the Kingdom of Emiteaya." Daystar introduced Kashana as she curtsied.  
  
"Your Majesty." said Kashana. "May I please have a word with you and the king? It is extremely urgent."  
  
"Er, yes. Of course Princess Kashana." replied Queen Cimorene of the Enchanted Forest, glancing at her husband. "What is it?"  
  
"Your Majesties, your Highness," said Kashana, nodding at Daystar, then Mendanbar and Cimorene. Then, she told her story.  
  


r  
  


"Darn it!" said Cimorene. "Wizards... when will they ever learn? I can't believe it's them _again_."  
  
"It's okay, darling," said Mendanbar soothingly. "But, what will we do?"  
  
"We must inform Kazul. After that... I don't know."  
  
"Excuse me, your majesties." said Kashana. "But do you mean Kazul, King of Dragons?"  
  
"Yes, Princess Kashana." replied Queen Cimorene. "Kazul is a very good friend of ours, and we could use her help."  
  
"Please, Queen Cimorene. I could tell King Kazul for you."  
  
"Oh, could you?" asked Cimorene. "That would be a help."  
  
"Of course I could. And I will. Do you want me to bring her back here?"  
  
"Yes, please. Thank you, Princess Kashana! Go, and please hurry!"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Ok," said Kazul firmly when Kashana had finished her story. "Well, let's go."  
  
"Oh, I don't think you'll be going anywhere once I get through with you!" cackled a voice from the mouth of the cave. It was a wizard.  
  
  
A/N- Oooh! Another cliffhanger! Sorry! I'm also sorry I took so long to get this up! I got writers' block right in the middle of Kashana's story! I put a disclaimer up this time. Forgot on the first chappie. Anyway, thanks for reading! Now, review!


	3. In Which There Is An Unexpected Surprise

**Wizards... Will They Ever Learn?  
  
Chapter Three: In Which There Is An Unexpected Surprise and the Quest Begins**  
  
**Disclaimer: **The EFC's belong to Patricia C. Wrede, not (unfortunately) me. All I own is the plot, and any characters you don't recognize.  
  
My Thanks To:  
**A Rose By Any Other Name**- You're welcome! Hope you like this chapter!  
**Miriam**- You'll see! You're right, I didn't make Willin pompous enough. Hmm. Anyway, glad you like it!  
**zumamoonlight**- Thank you! Yes, I have actually been thinking for a while about power with wind cause I love it! I posted!  
**Mage Kitty**- Yes! They do exist! Being hyper is fun, so that's ok! Thanks for reviewing!  
**Kool Person**- I know. Cliffhangers are fun to write! Ah, yes. Descriptions! There's a little more in this chappie! Glad you like Wind Magic! I sure do!  
**Oriencor**- Thank you! Yes, the chapter names in the EFC's rock! Have to carry on the tradition!  
  
**On with the story!!!**  
  
All three of them jumped. The wizard cackled again and pointed his staff at Kashana.  
  
"Let's just get rid of the source of information first, shall we?" he said in a voice full of malice.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" exclaimed another voice from outside as everyone, including the wizard jumped again.  
  
A young woman with long blonde hair stepped into the cave. She was very beautiful, but she was wearing wizards robes (though tighter as to show off her figure), and carrying a staff! She looked from the wizard to Kazul, to Shiara, then to Kashana, who was still being pointed at by the wizard's staff. They were all not moving, as if becoming frozen by the woman's gaze. Then the wizard put his surprise aside.  
  
"Attora!" he glared at the woman. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was sent here, Imastron" said the woman, glaring back. "Talerage seemed to think you couldn't do this yourself, so he sent me to help you. But I'm really not here to help you. I'm here to take over this mission."  
  
"Why, YOU!!!" yelled Imastron, outraged. He pulled his staff up to aim at Attora, but she was quicker. She raised her own staff, and blasted Imastron out of the cave.  
  
"Well," she remarked causally. "That's taken care of."  
  
Kazul, Shiara and Kashana were still frozen in place by surprise.  
  
"What do we have here?" said Attora. "The King of Dragons and, my my, two princesses. So which one of you found out about our plan."  
  
Shiara was shocked out of her surprised reaction. "_Our_ plan? You mean _you're_ a wizard?"  
  
"Of course I'm a wizard," Attora replied nastily. "I am the first female wizard in over three thousand years, but I am a wizard."  
  
"But, I thought they didn't accept females for wizards," said Kashana, who was also now in shock instead of surprise. "They say that women aren't up to they're difficult way of life. You know, staying in hiding and keeping secrets. Not to mention using staffs for magic, which from my understanding is very hard to do."  
  
"Well, for a princess you sure do know a lot," Attora said, as though it was regrettable. "They didn't want me at first, but I did it. I persuaded them to teach me, and if I didn't come up to their standard, they could sent me away. But I passed all right! They were so embarrassed that I was the only one who passed this years' test! There had to be at least fifteen other men who wanted to be wizards! I showed them, I did."  
  
"Congratulations on your astounding achievement," said Kashana as Shiara and Kazul stared at her. "But I'm afraid that you cannot stop my friends and me. Your plan will not succeed. Now, get out."  
  
It was Attora's turn to be shocked, but she got over it quickly and gracefully. "What can you do, _princess_?" she sneered.  
  
Kashana stared muttering under her breath and the air filled with magic as it had done outside Kazul's cave before, though everyone had been to busy to notice before. Everyone noticed it now. Kashana's magic was very powerful. Kashana started to perform complicated hand motions along with muttering, and all of a sudden, she stopped. She raised her hands and lowered them, extended in front of her face. Then she uttered one word, _"kaze._" |A/N- In Japanese, _kaze_ means wind.|  
  
Purple tinted air exploded out of her hands, and Attora was stunned. She tried to bring up her staff, but she wasn't quick enough. The purple colored wind lifted Attora roughly, and she was surrounded by a purple whirlwind.  
  
Kazul and Shiara couldn't believe their eyes. Kashana smiled at them, then turned to the wind imprisoned Attora, her face stern.  
  
"I am sending you back to your headquarters now. I don't expect to see you for a very long time. I bid you farewell," and with a wave of her hand, Kashana sent the whirlwind away, with Attora struggling.  
  
"Wow," said Shiara. "That was amazing!"  
  
"I agree," said Kazul.  
  
"Oh, well," said Kashana, blushing. "I did what I had to do. Anyway, shouldn't we get going?"  
  
"Oh! Yes, we should!" exclaimed Shiara. "Just give us a few minutes to get ready" She walked away, murmuring, "I have _got_ to get out of this dress."  
  


~*~  
  


As they walked along the path outside of the cave, they were silent. Now, Shiara and Kazul could get a good look at their companion. Princess Kashana was short, around 5' 2". Most princesses had long, golden, wavy hair, but Kashana didn't. Her shoulder length, curly hair was dark brown, with just the tiniest tint of red. Her eyes were brown, too. A deep mahogany type of brown, and they were kind. Kashana's skin was not ivory white, as most princesses strive for, but slightly tan. It seemed that she went outside for sun occasionally. She was not wearing a gown, but a simple purple walking dress that was slightly ragged at the bottom. Obviously, she had hurried to Kazul's cave. The dress only came a little past her ankles, so they could see that she was wearing soft soled leather boots that came up to her ankle. All in all, Kashana didn't look much like a princess, but she _felt_ like one. She had the presence of a princess.  
  
Kashana broke the silence. "So Shiara, you're not a princess?"  
  
Shiara looked at Kazul and smiled. "Yeah, I'm not."  
  
So, Shiara explained as they made they're way to the Enchanted Forest.  
  


~*~  
  


A/N- I have defeated the evil writers' block! MWAHAHAHA!!! Anyway, sorry this took so long -_-'. Not too much of a cliffie this time! Thanks again to all my reviewers! Reviews make me happy! *happiness* If any of you would like to know when I update, I'll e-mail you! Just put your e-mail in a review! C ya! ^_^  
-Miyuki133!


	4. In Which They Travel and Discover a Thie

**Wizards... Will They Ever Learn?  
  
Chapter Four: In Which They Travel and Discover a Thief  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Ok, it's 2 am, and I'm sure you all know that this does NOT belong to me! Geeze, people these days...  
  
"We should go through the Caves of Fire and Night," remarked Kazul after several minutes of walking. "It's the fastest way, and by my fire, we do want to get there as soon as possible!"  
  
"You can say that again," said Shiara. "Lead on."  
  
As they made their way to the gate, Shiara realized that Kashana had not said anything since they had left the cave. Kashana was walking with her head facing the ground, and looked as though she was thinking very hard. Shiara decided not to bother her; she surely didn't like like it when someone broke her concentration. In fact, the last time Daystar had done that, he almost got burnt. She grinned fondly at the recollection. _I'll ask her about it later,_ she thought.  
  
Kashana was in deep thinking. _Something wasn't right about that wizard, _she thought. _What was her name? Oh, yes, Attora. I cannot believe that the wizards would give into a female so easily. They have been fixed in their ways for thousands of years. She had said that she was the first female wizard in over three thousand years. Yes! Now I remember reading about that! Oh! If only was home in our library so I could look this up!_ Kashana sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong, Princess?" asked Kazul. You haven't spoken since we left the cave."  
  
_I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed,_ said Shiara to herself.  
  
"Hm?" replied Kashana, who clearly was still lost in thought. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about that wizard, Attora. Her story was puzzling me, that's all. Oh! Are we at the gate already?" She said, staring at an iron gate that lacked anything like a handle.  
  
"Yes, we are," said Kazul, amused by Kashana's reaction. "Would you like to open the gate Shiara, or shall I?"  
  
"You do it Kazul, I still can't get the words right." Shiara said.  
  
Before Kazul could open he mouth, Kashana exclaimed, "Oh, could I do it?"  
  
"You?" said Kazul and Shiara in unison.  
  
"Yes, I've read all about the Caves of Fire and Night, and I've been longing to try the opening incantation! I memorized it so I would get it right when I had the chance. Can I please?" She said this so very fast that her companions could barely follow what she was saying.  
  
"Well, in that case," said Kazul, trying to contain a fit of laughter. "Of course you can, Princess. I didn't know that caves interested you so much."  
  
"Oh, they do, they do! Thank you very much!" she exclaimed, her voice filled with gratitude. _Ok, here I go, _ she thought to herself.  
  


_"By night and flame and shining rock  
Open thou thy hidden lock.  
Alberolingarn!"  
_

  
Kashana's voice faded away, and the great iron gates opened without a sound.  
  
"Well, I'm impressed," remarked Kazul. "I couldn't have done better, and I'm the King of Dragons!"  
  
"Thank you. I have studied up so long for a chance to got through the Caves of Fire and Night! I'm so glad I have finally gotten the chance, however grim the circumstances are," Kashana replied wistfully.  
  
"Well, let's get going," said Kazul. "We want to get through the Caves as soon as possible. But, by the King! I didn't bring a lamp, or even a torch!"  
  
"We don't need one," said Shiara a bit smugly. "You forgot that I'm a fire witch." She held out her hand and applied a look of concentration on her face. Almost at once, a ball of fire appeared in her hand. Shiara smiled and said, "I am very glad that King Mendanbar and Daystar fixed my magic problem."  
  
"So am I," Kazul said. "Or we'd have lost our way for sure. Thanks, Shiara. _Now _we can get going."  
  


~*~  
  


As they journeyed through the Caves, Kashana kept rattling off what they were passing and various little known facts about the places of interest. Kazul and Shiara knew not whether she was doing this for their benefit or whether she was talking to herself.  
  
"... And that way are the hot sulfur pools, and past those is a cave with molten silver dripping from the ceiling (I wish I could see that!). Oh! Even farther beyond that is the molten-rock river! And the next tunnel leads to... Hold on. Shiara, why hasn't your fire gone out? I read that randomly throughout one's journey through the Caves of Fire and Night, the lights go out. Why hasn't that happened yet?"  
  
"Very good, Princess!" said Kazul before Shiara could reply. "Quite the scholar, aren't we?"  
  
Kashana blushed. "I do love to read, Your Majesty. Ever since I was a child. I learned to read at five years old, and haven't stopped yet. You'd be surprised at how many books one can read in eleven years, Your Majesty."  
  
"I'm sure I would be. And, by the way, it's Kazul. Leave the 'Your Majesties' for formal occasions."  
  
"Oh, of course, Your Maj- er, Kazul," replied awkwardly, muttering something about formal occasions having nothing to do with the appropriate way to address people (or dragons) of noble rank.  
  
"To answer your question," Shiara put in, once Kashana murmurs had concluded, "the fire does not go out because I am a fire witch. Our magic cannot be corrupted by any magic except that of another fire witch's. Since the Caves do not have a fire witch's magic, and are not even human, by some standards, anyway, they can't do anything about my fire." |A/N- Some speech, huh?|  
  
"That was a very adequate answer. Thank you, Shiara."  
  
"My pleasure." _I have _got_ to start being less polite! _she thought. _I'm a fire witch for goodness' sake! _"Now, can we going?" she said in a crabby voice.  
  
Kashana fell back and asked Kazul in a whisper, "Was it something I said?"  
  
"No, no," said Kazul. "She's just trying not to be so polite. She doesn't like it."  
  
"Oh."  
  


~*~  
  


After a few minutes of walking, Kashana returned to commentating for Shiara and Kazul. (Or, for herself? They could still not figure it out!) "And now, coming up is the jewel-studded cavern!" She ran up to see it. "It's supposed to be gorgeous-- Who are you?"  
  
Shiara and Kazul hurried to see what she was talking about. They entered the beautiful cavern and saw a young man looking thoughtfully at the jewels with a pick in his hand. Upon hearing Kashana's voice, he whirled around, stared at his audience a second, then turned to the exit and started to flee.  
  
"Not so fast!" yelled Shiara, who did not like people taking her by surprise. Then she raised her arms and shouted:  
  


_"Sky and sea and whirling sands,  
Stop that creature where he stands!"_  
  


On "stands," she took both of her hands down in a quick chopping motion. The young man was frozen in mid-run. "Morwen taught me that one," Shiara said with a smug smile. "Perhaps I should have changed 'creature' with 'person' or 'human,' but it worked just the same."  
  
"Let me handle him, okay?" Kashana asked Kazul and Shiara. Remembering how well she had dealt with Attora, they argreed. Kashana approached him cautiously. "Now that we've got you where we want you, tell me, who are you?"  
  
"That's none of your concern!" he exclaimed a bit too loudly. "Just let me go so I can get out of here!"  
  
She studied him for a moment. He had hair so dark brown that it was almost black, and brown dreamy eyes, like he always his mind somewhere else, though they were filled with rage at the time. He looked to be around 5'7", and was not skinny nor chubby nor muscular. Just in between. He was wearing pretty nice clothes, but they were not fancy enough to be a noble's, and not plain enough to be a commoner's. _He must be some kind of lower noble, _thought Kashana. _So, he _must _know the rules of protocol!_ At that thought, she devised a quick plan.  
  
"Well, _I_ am Princess Kashana of Emiteaya," she said formally, and curtsied. "My conpanions are Shiara, the fire witch, and Kazul, the King if Dragons. Now, I can tell that you are not a commoner, so you know that the rules of protocol demand that you must now introduce yourself. And truthful, mind you."  
  
_Dammit,_ thought the man. "Okay, okay. Fine," he said aloud. "I'm Bryan Jordan, 17, and expert thief of the lesser noble streets. My father is Lord Truman Jordan of Emiteaya. I'm sure you know of him, _Princess_."  
  
"Yes, I believe I do," was her stiff reply. "If you _ever_ pull a trick like that again, Bry, you will regret it." As Kashana said this, she pulled a necklace out from under her dress.  
  
Bryan looked confused for about three seconds. Then he saw the necklace.  
  
_"Shana?"  
  
_**A/N-** Sorry!!! It was just too tempting! I'm also sorry this a very extended amout of time to get this up. -_-' But aren't you proud of me? It's my longest chapter so far! Like I said in the disclaimer, its 2 am. So, do I write better late at night? Would that be early in the morning? Anyway, please review! ^^  
-Miyuki133!


	5. In Which More Help Is Called Upon and A ...

GOMEN NASAI!!! TOTEMO GOMEN NASAI!!! (I'M SORRY!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!) I did not mean for this to take me a year! To make it up, I'll try to update within the week!**  
  
Wizards... Will They Ever Learn?  
  
Chapter Five: In Which More Help Is Called Upon and A Story of the Past is Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: **I'm am not Patricia C. Wrede. If I was, this would be published...**  
  
**Back at the palace, King Mendanbar was pacing in his study. Paperwork was scattered all over the desk, and the desk's drawers were all open to reveal unorganized clutter. His hair and clothes were as disorderly as the desk; it looked as though he had dressed hurriedly in the dark. In a corner sat a large magic mirror, and beside it, a decorative stone gargoyle. The gargoyle, who normally ridiculed Mendanbar, was unusually silent. He watched Mendanbar pace and looked worried. At that very moment, the magic mirror rang. |A/N- Do magic mirrors ring? If anyone knows otherwise, please tell me!| The gargoyle took his attention off the pacing king and turned it to the mirror. It was _his _job to answer it, after all.  
  
"This is the castle of the Enchanted Forest, and you're gonna have to leave a message with me, because everyone is very busy right now- oh, I didn't realize it was you, Morwen."  
  
"Obviously, gargoyle," growled an impatient female voice. "You never do. Please see who it is next time before you start rattling on about how everyone's busy or not here and how I have to leave a message with you. Now, is Cimorene or Mendanbar there?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," said the gargoyle, a bit taken back. "Hey King! Call for you!"  
  
Almost instantly, the gargoyle's face was replaced with Mendanbar's.  
  
"Morwen! Did you get the message?"  
  
"Yes, Mendenbar, I did."  
  
"It's a good thing your cats are reliable."  
  
A cat came into view through the mirror. "Of course we are," it replied haughtily.  
  
"Quiet, Quiz," Morwen said sternly. "And get off the desk." The cat was a black and white blur as he leaped off the desk avoiding Morwen's stern but gentle swatting hand. "Please continue, Mendanbar."  
  
"Yes," he said. Mendanbar was used to the private conversations between the witch's cats and her. "Like I said in the message, it's wizards. They're sneaking into the Enchanted Forest again. We found out thanks to an unexpected call from the princess of Emiteaya, the kingdom on the east side of the boarder. Princess Kashana was kind enough to offer to fetch Kazul and Shiara. We don't know what those blasted wizards are up to yet, but there's no doubt it involves the sword."  
  
"Yes, and no," Morwen replied. There was a muffled shout from another room. "I'm in the study!" Morwen shouted back. Seconds later a door slammed and Telemain appeared next to Morwen. "Welcome home," Morwen said, kissing the magician on the check.  
  
"Hello Telemain," Mendanbar said with a smile. The couple had been married for several months now, and had decided to move into Morwen's house. The main reason was that her many cats strongly refused to move.   
  
"Good afternoon, Mendanbar," replied Telemain. "I hear there's more wizard trouble."  
  
"I'm afraid so. Now, what were you saying, Morwen?"  
  
"They could want the sword, but it could be something else. I hate to say it, but the wizards have become clever."  
  
"Too true," Mendanbar said with a sigh. "Morwen, why don't you fill Telemain in on what's going on. After that, please come to the castle as quickly as you can so we can discuss this more and wait for the rest of our party."  
  


~*~  
  


Kazul and Shiara stared at Kashana as she fumed at the young man before her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were Bry_an_, Lord Truman's son?" she demanded.  
  
"Um, well... I..." Bryan replied awkwardly.  
  
"You know this thief, Princess?" asked Kazul.  
  
"Wait, that's right!" Bryan exclaimed. "They called you Princess Kashana! My Shana was the princess all this time?"  
  
"Um, well... I..." It was Kashana's turn to feel awkward, but she recovered quickly. "At least I didn't pretend to be my opposite!"  
  
"Who said I was pretending?" Bryan attacked back, glaring. Kashana glared right back.  
  
"Just hold on a second, both of you," said Shiara, speaking at last. "What's going on here? I think you owe us an explanation. And from the sound of it, you owe each other one as well."  
  
Kashana and Bryan stopped glowering at each other and sighed.   
  
"Yes, you're right Shiara. I'm sorry." She turned to Bryan and said, "Shall I start first, or you?"  
  
"Ladies first," he growled.  
  
Kashana gave him and why-do-you-always-do-this look and faced Shiara and Kazul again.  
  
"As a girl I was rarely in the public eye, so I liked to take walks outside the castle. I'd dress much like I am now, no elaborate dresses or my crown, so people wouldn't recognize me."  
  
"It sure worked, too," Bryan said. He meant it to sound annoyed, but he couldn't cover up the pride for his friend in his voice. Kashana glared. He quickly collected himself and started his side of the story.  
  
"Like I said, my father is Lord Truman Jordan of Emiteaya. My mother died when I was young, and my father was always too busy to pay me much attention. I don't blame him because I know he regrets not having time for me. Eventually, I got very bored. So, I started going to the lower city and made friends with some of the most wanted thieves in the kingdom. They even taught me the tricks of their trade. I began practicing on the lesser noble streets. Those aristocrats have enough money, so I never felt guilty. Of course, I didn't need the money myself, so I gave it all to my thief friends, especially the more inexperienced ones." He looked at Kashana and smiled slightly. "Then I met her." She smiled back.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A twelve year old Bryan Truman walked down the street, dark brown hair tousled by the wind, scooping out possible targets. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any easy ones. He sighed. he was still learning, and he couldn't afford to be caught. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw one. A girl, all alone. Perfect. He casually sauntered over, catching up with her. He nodded a greeting; she replied. He waited, then, fast as lightening, snatched her purse. Rather, he tried to snatch her purse. he would have, if he hadn't tripped.  
  
_Idiot!_ he cursed himself. _How could I have fallen? Stupid! Wait, how could I have fallen...? There's nothing to trip over..._ Then he realized the girl was on the ground right next to him. Remembering his manners, he got up and offered his hand. He was a lord's son after all, even if he had taken up pick pocketing.  
  
She accepted his hand with a cordial thank you. "I'm very sorry. This is all my fault. I'm afraid I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"No, no," he said as he helped her up. "My fault entirely."  
  
"Oh, I'm Shana," she said. _I can't tell him I'm Princess Kashana! I'm not supposed to be out without an escort. Plus, he tried to pick-pocket me! I can't turn him in without being recognized, and I don't think I'd want to... I'm glad I've been getting so fast with my magic. That little whirlwind saved me! I don't know how I would have explained a missing purse to mother!_  
  
"Uh, I'm Bry." _She can't know who I really am! What if she suspects me of trying to steal from her?_  
  
"Nice to meet you, Bry." She hesitated. _I did want to have friends in town..._ "Would you like to walk with me?"  
  
He looked at her in surprise. Then he really looked at her. Shana was probably around his age, maybe a year younger. Her curly brown reddish hair was cut to her chin, and her brown eyes were framed by long lashes.  
  
_She's really quite pretty,_ Bry thought to himself as he stared at her. _Wait, no! Don't think like that! Pull yourself together!_ |A/N- Don't worry, he not being perverted. He's only 12!| As he reprimanded himself, he realized that Shana was talking again.  
  
"--sorry, I guess I was being a bit forward, but..."  
  
"No, no," he said to her, reclaiming his thoughts. "My mind was wandering. Yes, I think I'd like to walk with you."  
  
The look on Shana's face was that of pure relief. From then on the ice was broken. Shana (Princess Kashana) got out as often as she could to see Bry (Bryan Truman). Bry just assumed that Shana had strict parents, while Shana assumed Bry's father didn't care what his son did. They never told each other the truth about their identities.  
  
As they spend more and more time together, Bry started to develop feelings for Shana. He swore to himself he'd never tell her, for fear of ruining their friendship. Just being friends was better than not having her at all. But, when Shana was fourteen and Bry was fifteen, Shana's duty as princess interfered with seeing Bry. She found out that she had to go on a progress of the country. A very long progress. The day she told Bry this, she cried, and he felt like crying as well. They had become extremely close friends. They arranged to meet again in three weeks, the day before Shana's departure.  
  
"Hello Bry," Shana said, feeling very sad indeed.  
  
"Hi Shana."  
  
They were silent for a long time.  
  
"Oh, Shana, I have something for you," Bry said as he pulled a box out of his pocket and handing it to her.  
  
"You do? Please say you didn't steal it!"  
  
"No! I'd never give you anything stolen!"  
  
"I know, but..." She opened the box and gasped.  
  
Inside was a necklace. It was the most gorgeous thing Shana had ever seen. A purple amethyst with silver wire intertwining to hold it in place, hung by a delicate silver chain.  
  
"Oh! It's so pretty, Bry! Thank you!"  
  
"Here, let me put it on you."  
  
Shana's breath caught in her chest as Bry clasped the necklace on. He was so close, so close that she could feel the heat coming off his body. She felt his warm breath on her neck. She turned around, not sure how much more she could take, and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you," she whimpered.  
  
Bry was startled, but he quickly relaxed. He, in turn, put his arms around her waist. He loved being so close to her. They stood there for the longest time. Then, Bry reluctantly pulled away to look at her. Their eyes met, and Bry couldn't hold back any longer. Their faces were so close, and he started to close the distance. Shana moved in as well. As soon as their lips were almost touching, someone called in the distance.  
  
"Mistress!"  
  
Shana jerked away in surprise.  
  
"Oh, no! I have to go!"  
  
"Shana, wait --"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, giving him another quick hug. Then she ran off, stopping to say, "We will see each other again!"  
  
Bry watched her go in dismay. "Damnit."  


~*~  
  


**A/N- **Aww, isn't that sad? ^_^ Please give me feedback; that's the first romantic scene I've ever written. Yeah... This summer I'm probablt going to be sweet sixteen and never been kissed. Anyway, please keep in mind that Kashana and Bryan only told the gist of the story to Kazul and Shiara. They know nothing of their thoughts or the little romance scene. That's for all of you reader people. ^^ Well, please review! See you next time, and I promise it won't be another year! _


End file.
